


seasons

by fantastiken



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastiken/pseuds/fantastiken
Summary: Spring is Jaehwan’s favorite season.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ~ prompt: hongbin doesn't know what to do when jaehwan is sad  
> ~ cw: hinted mental health issues  
> ~ thanks _darkcookie @ twitter for the prompt!

Spring is Jaehwan’s favorite season. Hongbin has never heard him say it but there’s no need to— it’s evident in the way Jaehwan moves, in his smiles, big and bright and so hearty that they seem to lighten up the world a little bit more everyday. Spring is not Hongbin’s favorite season, although he holds it dear nonetheless because it means that he gets to see a happy, cheery, healthy Jaehwan everyday, cheeks full and eyes crinkling. Like a dormant flower that after being in a lethargic state for a long time wakes up in full bloom, stunning and glistening with life and so, _so_ beautiful. 

Summer is a nice, safe middle ground for both Hongbin and Jaehwan. Especially for Jaehwan, considering how he still shines as he slowly glides through the gardens, crouching down to observe dense bushes bursting with flowers, picking up tiny ladybugs carefully and giggling when they tickle the palms of his hands or hide between his fingers. Hongbin enjoys how the days drag along calmly as well, warmer and more gentle rays of sunshine letting him bask in Jaehwan’s feeble happiness a little longer as he watches from afar. 

Fall is Hongbin’s favorite season. However, he resents it a little because Jaehwan’s smile isn't as sincere, not as bright anymore. Dull, almost as if he knew what’s coming. Fall is brimming with exciting colors, crunchy leaves and the smell of chestnuts but Jaehwan only sees the prelude of white nothingness, eerie stillness and the tangy smell of sorrow and melancholy. His skin seems to stick to his bones with more urgency at the thought. Hongbin wants to explain, make him _see_ all the good things, but he can’t. Jaehwan never listens so Hongbin never speaks and simply sits down on his bed and keeps observing things unfold like a bystander. 

Winter is Hongbin’s least favorite season— he hates it, in fact. It’s also Jaehwan’s least favorite season, even though like in spring’s case, Hongbin has never heard him say it. This time he doesn’t need to either. Jaehwan doesn’t smile, and that’s enough of a silent explanation for Hongbin to _see_ things. What it all makes him feel is contradicting because they have something in common and while that makes Hongbin’s heart skip a beat because _he and Jaehwan have a thing in common_ it also makes him feel miserable, small hands curled into the fabric of his gown in rage because winter makes Jaehwan sad. Winter makes Jaehwan sad and Hongbin can’t and will never be able to do anything to help it, help Jaehwan, help himself. 

*

*

*

Hongbin bites his lip when he sees Jaehwan in his room across the patio, tears slowly rolling down his sunken cheeks. For a moment— always— he wishes he could do something more than watch him through his window as seasons pass by. But Hongbin can’t, confined in his room as he is, end the distance that separates them, so he’ll have to watch Jaehwan rise and fall, fall, fall, over and over again. Like the most beautiful flower that comes back to life during spring just to die in the cold embrace of winter.


End file.
